Secrets, Lies, and Accidental Conspiracy
by xAll.or.Nothingx
Summary: After a painful break-up with her six year boyfriend Josh, Gallagher High graduate Cameron Morgan takes a much needed vacation to France in desperate hopes of clearing her mind and starting fresh. But when a not-so-coincidental meeting with "tall, dark, and handsome" Zach seems to throw life as she knows it crashing over the edge, Cam finds that nothing is ever as it seems.
1. Green Eyed Greek Gods

**Heyy lovelies! **

**So, first things first.**

**I am so incredibly sorry for the long wait for TSTL. **

**Cause uh…I'm in Amsterdam? **

**I KNOW. Unexpected much?**

**And I really wanted to update because I kept getting all of these emails saying "UPDATE!" and I was like "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" but I couldn't, you know? – because none of the laptops here had MS Word, and the ones that did were like, bad so I was just FLIPPING out but now here I am so hi.**

***phew* aight, so now that we got that over with…**

**I am VERY, very sorry to inform you that I will be putting TSTL on hold until further notice. And I feel really bad about this because I know you've already been waiting for so long…but I can't continue that until after August 5****th**** (MY BIRTHDAY!) and then in a week, school will start and BLEUHH. **

**Jeez.**

**But, I don't want to leave you guys hanging, soooo…**

**While I was in the plane for EIGHT HOURS on a domestic (not international!) flight, I did a lot of things. Obviously, I'd have free time, right? So I started the outline for a new story. I came up with the synopsis, outline, character profiles, snippets for the story, and even started on a couple of chapters. **

**I know. #ForeverAlone **

**So, here's a little background information about this story. It's called **_**Secrets, Lies, and Accidental Conspiracy**_**, and it is a Gallagher fanfic spun around the romance tail of Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode. All characters are normal…that you know of ;) Seriously. I was so confused when I tried jotting everything down… but I think I have it now. Side-stories are Grant/Bex, Liz/Jonas, and Macey/Preston (who is a total badass, OOC much?). **

**Give this story a chance?**

**And by the way…**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READ MY STORIES! I saw the Reader Traffic for TSTL, and I was literally ALL OVER THE PLACE. You guys are amazing, I seriously love you!**

**Okay. Without further adieu, I introduce to you, the first chapter of Secrets, Lies, and Accidental Conspiracy! **

"21, 22, 23…" I murmured to myself as I made my way through the crowded aisle of Flight 612. "25. Here we go!"

But no, because the seats were already occupied by what looked like a _very _intimate couple. I checked my ticket, and sure enough, **25B** it was.

_Just my luck._

The back of a purple sweatshirt-ed boy was all that faced me. He was turned completely to face the giggling blonde in a navy blue uniform, which I instantly recognized to be one of a flight attendant.

"Um, excuse me..?"

The two were so engrossed in their conversation that they 1) Didn't hear me, or 2) Ignored me anyway. I decided it was the latter when my rather obnoxious "Ahem." also went conveniently unheard.

"Hey!"

Perhaps my voice was a tad bit louder than necessary, but it did the trick. The air hostess jumped up quickly, smoothing the front of her skirt.

"We'll finish this later, Zach." Regina, her name tag read, practically purred as she made her way past his legs and into the aisle. Shooting one last dirty look at me, she spun on her heel and _click-clacked _back to the front of the plane.

"Uhh, okay." I muttered, standing on my tip-toes to stow away my carry-on bag. A blush rose to my cheeks as I realized the boy was watching me, and I'm sure my face redden further when I felt the bottom of my shirt raise up to expose my midriff.

Shaking off my embarrassment, I deliberately ignored him. Until, that is, it became quickly apparent that I was too short to open the compartment.

The guy must have realized this too, because he let out a deep chuckle and rose to his feet. "Let me get that for you."

"Alright." I squeaked, snaking past his tall form and into the window seat without making eye-contact.

As soon has his head disappeared behind my suitcase, however, my eyes began furiously raking up and down his body.

Can I just say _Greek GOD_.

His muscles bulged as he tucked in my bag as if it weighed no more than a feather (and trust me, it did not). Tan skin peeked from the pushed-back sleeves of his sweatshirt, which clung to his abs and sublimely defined the six-pack that I just knew was there.

_It was impossible for a guy this hot to _not_ be a douche_, I reminded myself. So instead, I focused on the launch pad outside the little circular window.

I felt him sit down next to me, and practically melted as his arm accidentally brushed against mine.

Eventually, the temptation became simply irresistible. Through the corner of my eye, I snuck a peek at the boy next to me.

-Or should I say, _man_?

In hindsight, my double-take probably wasn't the best thing to deflate his ego. But then again, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Short of the dark bags underneath his eyes, he was absolute perfection. Dark hair, sharp green eyes, and a strong jaw line; this guy was the very _definition _of tall, dark, and handsome.

Mesmerized by the way his full lips pulled back to reveal a row of sparkling whites, I didn't realize he was talking to me until I looked up to meet his expectant gaze.

"Oh, sorry?"

"I said," he smirked, "Are you done gawking at me? But apparently not."

"I wasn't gawking." I grumbled, turning away from him as color rose to my cheeks.

_Oh yes, this was going to be a long ride._


	2. Timeless Classicals

**Hey lovelies! So, exciting news! **

**Guess.**

**I FIGURED OUT HOW TO WORK THE PAGE BREAK!**

**I know what you're thinking. "Noob." **

**Gah. Enjoy the damn story.**

* * *

**See?^^  
ALRIGHT. Jeez.**

_"Think about it," Josh smiled, lightly encircling my wrists with his long fingers._

_"Paris?" I asked dubiously. _

_"Just you and me, Cammie. Away from our parents, the stress of school, and Joe." He pulled me towards him, but I refused to look him in the eye and instead focused on the worn carpet beneath our socked feed. _

_What did he have against Joe? Ever since I'd told Josh that Joseph Solomon wasn't my real father, Josh had treated him like he had the plague. Not that Joe was exactly an angel around Josh, either. I was starting to feel like I couldn't juggle both of them together in my life._

_And I didn't exactly want to pick between the only two men in my life._

_As if reading my mind, Josh nudged my chin up to meet his intense stare. "I love you Cam." he whispered while tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. _

_I didn't even blink before replying, immediate and sure. "I love you too, Josh."_

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, welcome on board Delta flight 615 service from Los Angeles to New York. Today, our fly time will be for five hours and forty-five minutes. At this time, we ask you to take your seats and have your seatbelts securely fastened so we can have an on-time departure. Thank you."

I pursed my lips and looked out of the window again, only to see the plane running past concrete pavement.

Deciding this wasn't the best option after skipping breakfast this morning; I instead closed my eyes and wished the light-headedness to go away.

All too soon, the gravity around me shifted as the airplane left the ground.

My stomach was left behind. I let out a gasp and grabbed armrests a little harder than I needed to.

"First time flying?"

I forced a smile and turned to look at the bemused green-eyed man beside me. "No, it's just my first time flying - " Without Joe? How lame did that sound? So instead, I just nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Hmm." He read my face for another beat before turning back to his book.

Deciding to follow in his footsteps, I unzipped my shoulder-bag and pulled out my version of in-flight entertainment: To Kill a Mockingbird.

But I soon caught myself reading the same line over and over again.

This was a mistake. I shouldn't be here.

_**Cant come today, tomorrow for sure. 2 weeks until paris :) xoxo**_

_I sighed, tucking my phone back into my pocket._

_There's nothing better than arriving early for a date and then getting a text saying you're boyfriend can't make it. But since I still had two hours until Joe expected me to be home, I decided to take a walk in the Roseville park._

_Worst. Mistake. Of. My. Life._

_Or maybe the best, depending on how you look at things._

This was no place for waterworks. I wasn't going to think about him. Things were going to be different. I was starting a clean slate. I was Cameron – new and improved.

"What are you reading?" His attempts to make small-talk were applaudable. But I wasn't in the mood for lightweight flirting.

I held up my tattered copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_. "I know, how seventh grade of me, but its - "

My attempts to defend the timeless classical were slammed when he held up the book he was so intently studying.

_To Kill a Mockingbird._ "It's my favorite book," he explained.

"M-mine, too."

"I mean, it's a timeless classical." He shrugged, dog-earing the book before storing it into the pouch on the seat in front of his.

I gaped at him. "Yeah, timeless classical." My voice took on a squeaking note.

He leaned back in his seat and tucked his hands behind his head, looking like a model at ease.

I, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. A hot guy that read classic? What fallacy is this?

"So, do you have a name?"

"Yeah…" What?

One perfect eyebrow rose, pulling up the corner of his mouth along with it. "Let me rephrase. What's your name?"

"Oh." I blushed. "Right, right. I'm Cameron."

And I did the unthinkable.

I held out my right hand, as if it was the 1950s and he was going to shake it. God, could I be any more of an idiot?

But instead of deeming me worthless, the man reached out his left hand and held onto mine.

I watched as a sly expression crossed his face, and moments later his lips were pressed to the back of my hand.

"_Enchanté_, mademoiselle."

_Okay, what? _Who was this guy?

"I'm Goode. Zach Goode."

A small grin worked its way to my lips, and I let out a lightheaded giggle to acknowledge his James Bond reference.

"So, what takes you to New York?"

All I could think about was that both of his hands were now encasing mine. He had a firm grip; the warmth of them radiated their way up my arms and into my face, to a point where I thought my cheeks were on fire.

So it really wasn't my fault when I somehow made myself look like an even bigger idiot. "I'm not going to New York…"

"Well, then you're on the wrong plane!" His laughter was probably the best sound I'd ever heard. But then again, it could just be my hands speaking.

"No, I mean…" Cue desperate rambling, "I'm not going to New York. I mean, I am, but I'm not staying there. I'm staying in France. That is, after I fly there. I'm taking a connected flight to Calais from New York."

"Huh." Something about my response made Zach's eyebrows pull together. "Me too." He told me dismissively, effectively ending the conversation.

So, that was it?

Whatever "it" was.


	3. Four Years Too Old

**I am so sorry for not uploading everyday; school started and I had NO IDEA how demanding this year was going to be. Juggling four hours of AP Lang and Physiology reading (plus econ and healthcare sciences…) with two hours of cross-country every day = bye bye, normal sleep cycle. **

**But I'm here for you guys! Promise. **

**-I literally had this part written about two weeks ago? But it didn't upload :( **

**Next chapter will be up next Saturday, and then I'll try to do weekly updates from there on! **

* * *

"So. What takes you to France?" I know what you're thinking. _Why bother? _But there was something alluring about this brooding stranger, and I was going to find out what it was.

My voice snapped Zach from his thoughts, and he looked around for a second in a daze before fixating at me.

"Oh, you know."

The moment his emerald eyes met mine, a shiver made its way down my spine and I couldn't help but jerk my face a little farther away from him.  
He just had that effect.

"Wine tasting. People-watching. Touristy stuff." The corner of his mouth twisted up into an almost bitter smile.

I blinked. His answer was so…_normal_, it took me offguard. I simply nodded, not sure of whether or not to press the topic.

"And you?"

"The same." _Lie._ "Tourist stuff." _Lie, lie, lie. _

The truth being, my then-boyfriend Josh Abrahams and I were planning to go to Calais and Paris together before we went our separate ways for college. Of course, that was before –

"Anybody to accompany you to the city of love?"

_Josh_. "Nope. Not a soul. What about you, any girlfriends?" _Was that too pushy? _

"Nah." He looked away then, and I took that time to bask in how handsome he was. Handsome _and single._

"So." I pursed my lips, trying to keep the conversation going. "You live in California?"

Flashing me an absolutely breathtaking smile, he chuckled deeply. "Born and raised. You?"

That explained his radiant glow and surfer-like vibe. "I just moved here, originally from Vermont. See?" I pushed back the sleeve of my sweater to flash him my wrist. "Pale."

Zach laughing was a beautiful thing.

Some might say the transition from Vermont to California was a bit much for a bachelor's degree, but not only was USC offering me a very hearty scholarship, it was far, _far _away from my small-town hometown and all of the secrets that murked within.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the fasten seatbelts sign has been turned on. At this time, please return to your seats and prepare as we go through a slight air pocket."

The pilot hadn't even finished his announcement before the plane dropped a good three feet before catching itself in the air.

A strangled gasp left my throat as the ride got even bumpier, and I dug my nails into my palms to distract me from my sudden panic attack.

My eyes squeezed shut on their own accord and breathing became impossible.

"Cameron. Cam, look at me." All traces of his previous smile were gone; Zach's expression was dead serious as he stared at me with worried eyes.

He looked at me and I looked back at him. Behind him, passengers were shuffling in their seats and gripping each other in worry. But Zach's eyes remained cool and calming, and I found myself being lost in his depths.

My breathing slowed as my gaze remained locked with his, but I still blame my slight wooziness for what I did next.

One second, my hands were balled into tight, knuckle-splitting fists at my side. The next second, they were reaching over and grasping his warm hands.

And instead of pulling back, Zach simply wound his fingers through mine.

I don't know how long we sat like that; hand in hand and eye to eye, as the plane tipped from one side to the other.

But all moments pass eventually, and whatever burst of confidence had empowered me to hold his hands left me totally drained, and after clearing my throat I hesitantly pulled away.

"Um, thanks."

When I looked over at Zach, I saw him still giving me an intense stare. Embarrassingly still, a hot flush colored my cheeks and I'm sure I resembled a tomato.

"So. So, uh.."

This was infuriating.

"Wh – how old are you?"

My question unhinged Zach; I could tell. "I'm 21. You?"

I felt my heart sink as a feeling close to despair spread my body. I started grade school a year earlier than most, and was now graduating high school at age 17.

"I'm 20." I invented, pressing my back tighter against the seat.

"Where do you go to college? I mean – if you do. Do you?"

"Oh yeah." I straightened, looking him straight in the eye as I lied. "I'll be starting my second year at USC in the fall."

He visibly relaxed. "Excellent. I'm in my last year. Biochem for premed. Though, I have to say, I haven't seen you around campus. And trust me; I think I would remember seeing you."

Did he know the effect his words, paired up with his ever-present smirk, had on me?

"I took night classes in my freshman year and worked in the daytime. Actually, I had a marketing internship." My lies were weaving themselves into an intricate pattern. Where did this even come from?

He looked at – no, more like _into_ – me as if he could see straight through my façade. But then he smiled and said "Maybe I'll see you around this year?"

I gave him a wavering smile in return. "Maybe."

The six o'clock sun was setting, casting a hazy orange glow all past the horizon.

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

I spun my head around at the sound of Zach's voice. But he was closer than I anticipated, and our noses barely brushed together.

Instead of backing up and turning red like I normally would, I was held there, as if in some trance. The sun threw shadows across his prominent facial structure and brought out golden flecks in his otherwise emerald eyes.

He was absolutely _gorgeous_.

Staring at him, almost cross-eyed, my gaze traveled down to his perfect lips and – was I mistaken? Or did I see Zachary Goode look down to mine, too?

Suddenly, he turned away.

I froze.

"Hi, would you like something to drink?" I recognized the voice, then put a finger to the name.

It was none other than Regina the slutty flight attendant, who was currently looking – with hungry eyes, I might add – at the green-eyed man next to me.

"Orange juice, please." We both chimed in at the same time, then looked at each other with matching smirks. Who cared if he was almost five years older than me?

"Two orange juices, coming right up." It did not take a genius to see her smile was forced.

"Oh, and Regina?"

Hearing Zach say her name like that flared old emotions in my chest.

"Can you slip me a little something to help me sleep, if you know what I mean?"

I only saw the portrait of his face, and it made my stomach do flip flops. I almost felt bad for Regina, who was under the full wrath of Zach's look.

I bit my lip and gazed out the window when she slipped him a small bottle with his drink, and I didn't even glance her way when she leaned in close to purr a "goodbye, Zach" in his ear.

Four years was kind of a big difference.

* * *

**Cam and Zach are both mysteries…they're perfect for each other!  
I am so impatient to get to the epilogue already, but these things just have to **_**flow **_**on their own, you know what I'm saying? **

**Anyways.**

**It's picture day tomorrow and I need my seven hours of Zzz's (along with my Estee Lauder Flawless concealer [$28 at Sephora, for any caffeine addicts out there] – that thing is a must!)**

**Ohh, outfit planning. How I detest you. 3 bye guys!**


End file.
